La louve de Kyoto
by LilyKiss
Summary: Petites histoires sur Saito et Tokio, en parallèle du manga. Chapitre 1 : l'arrivée d'Eiji chez eux. Rated K parce qu'il est possible que les choses se corsent un peu plus par la suite, mais pas excessivement.


**Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas une traduction, mais bel et bien quelque chose que j'ai écrit moi-même. Je n'ai pas totalement réussit à faire ce que je voulais, mais j'avoue que j'en avait assez de réecrire, donc j'ai fini par publier cette version. TokioxSaito, comme toujours.**

 **Comme le manque d'infos sur la vraie Tokio Takagi est assez impressionnant - même en anglais, ça casse pas trois pattes à un canard - j'ai carrément changé son histoire personnelle. C'est assez peu détaillé dans ce qui suit, mais j'espère écrire une autre histoire en rapport, où j'aurais l'occassion de plus m'expliquer.**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Hana), je n'ai fait que les utiliser à ma convenance. Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Tokio était en train de s'escrimer sur les tâches qui jonchait le sol de sa cuisine – elle avait décidé une bonne fois pour toutes de les enlever – quand elle entendit du bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement, son balai dans une main, l'autre cherchant automatiquement le poignard caché dans son obi.

Elle avait peut-être cessé d'être une Oniwabanshû le jour où elle avait quitté l'organisation pour vivre avec l'homme qu'elle aimait – qu'elle avait par la suite épousé – mais elle n'en restait pas moins une combattante. Assassin de l'ombre pour l'Okashira qui avait précédé Aoshi, puis l'une des deux seules femmes jamais admise dans le Shinsengumi, elle partageait maintenant sa vie entre son 'devoir de femme mariée' et son travail au sein du gouvernement. Parce que, non, elle n'avait pas renoncé à être utile. Parce qu'elle ne pensait pas que se marier voulait dire la fin de sa liberté – chose qu'Hajime avait comprit depuis bien longtemps. Parce qu'elle croyait en la justice, en l'idée qu'un monde meilleur devait voir le jour. Parce qu'en travaillant dans l'ombre des grands de ce monde, elle était aussi extrêmement bien placée pour les neutraliser – un bel euphémisme – en cas de problèmes.

Elle s'était fait son lot d'ennemi au fil des ans, mais elle n'en avait cure. Jeune fille, elle avait combattu pour les idées de son groupe. Jeune femme, elle avait combattu au nom de la justice. A partir du jour où elle était devenue mère, elle avait combattu pour le futur de son fils, mais aussi pour le futur de tous les enfants du pays, qui n'avaient personne qui combattait pour eux. Et ça, jamais elle ne le renierait. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle, elle combattrait. Peu importe le nombre d'ennemis qu'elle se faisait ou le nombre de morts qu'elle laissait dans son sillage. De toutes façons, s'ils périssaient par sa lame, c'est qu'ils l'avaient mérités. Aku-Soku-Zan. La devise du Shinsengumi – et plus fortement de son mari – était devenue la sienne depuis bien longtemps.

Elle se détendit rapidement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que l'intrus n'était autre que son mari.

« Hajime ! » dit-elle en rengainant son arme et en posant son balai. « Tu es déjà rentré ? Un problème ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui, et il l'enlaça doucement. « Pas vraiment. Une petite altercation avec Shishio, mais la grande bataille reste à venir. »

Tokio s'appuya contre son torse, savourant sa chaleur. Son mari était plus souvent pas monts et par vaux que chez lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer, considérant le fait qu'elle faisait souvent de même.

« Je serais là. Dans deux jours, j'aurais la possibilité de m'infiltrer dans son repaire. » dit-elle.

Il soupira, la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. Enfouissant son visage dans les longs cheveux noirs de sa femme, il murmura « soit prudente, s'il-te-plaît ».

« Toujours. »

Il redressa la tête et l'embrassa doucement. Lui comme elle savait à quel point le combat à venir était important. Sanglant, violent, mais inévitable. Ils se séparèrent lentement, et elle sourit à son mari. Leurs échanges de regards valaient souvent plus que les mots qu'ils pouvaient prononcer. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, avant que Tokio ne reprenne.

« Tu es simplement passé dire bonjour, où il y autre chose ? »

Il grogna. « Il y a autre chose. Le village de Shingentsu a été libéré de l'emprise de Shishio. »

« C'est une excellente nouvelle ! »

« Oui. Mais pas pour tout le monde. Le policier que j'y avais infiltré est mort, ainsi que ses parents. »

Tokio soupira. Elle avait vu des dizaines de situations similaires, mais ce n'était jamais agréable d'entendre cela. Son mari continua : « par contre, son jeune frère est encore en vie. Il n'a plus personne vers qui se tourner. La solution la plus simple pour l'instant serait qu'il reste ici. »

Tokio sourit. Bien qu'il s'en défende fermement, son mari avait un certain amour pour les chiens perdus. C'était un Alpha, et, au-delà du rôle de meneur que cela impliquait, il voulait instinctivement protéger les siens et les faibles. Ça incluait Tokio, leur fils Tsutomu, ainsi que la veuve d'Okita, ex-Oniwabanshû elle aussi et meilleure amie de Tokio, Hana. C'était elle qui s'occupait de Tsutomu lorsque ses parents étaient en mission. Elle habitait avec depuis bien longtemps, au point d'être considéré comme une sœur par le policier, ainsi qu'un membre de sa meute.

L'ancienne ninja hocha la tête en entendant la question informulée dans la phrase de son mari.

« Bien sûr qu'il peut rester. Autant qu'il le voudra. Hana sera ravie de s'occuper de lui quand je serai partie. »

Hajime leva la main pour caresser du bout des doigts la joue de sa femme. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front. « Merci. »

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, cherchant à le réconforter silencieusement. Elle voyait bien que cette histoire l'avait légèrement ébranlé, même si ce n'était pas inhabituel pour lui de voir ça. Depuis la naissance de Tsutomu, tout comme elle, il était devenu bien plus sensible au sort des enfants dans ce pays.

Son mari lui rendit son étreinte pendant un moment, puis s'écarta. « Je vais te le présenter. »

Tokio suivit son mari dans la cour de la maison, où trônait un magnifique cerisier. Un petit garçon était en train d'admirer l'arbre, la tête levée vers le ciel. La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer devant le spectacle de cet enfant à l'air si triste, alors qu'il était si jeune.

Sa résolution était déjà prise depuis longtemps, mais elle ne fit que se renforcer en voyant cela. Shishio devait mourir. Parce que voilà ce que serait le regard dans enfants dans tout le pays s'il prenait le pouvoir. Sans compter les rivières de sang qui rempliraient les rues des villes. Comme si elles n'en avaient pas vu assez pendant la guerre...

« Eiji ? » dit doucement Saito, ne voulant pas le tirer brusquement de sa rêverie. Le garçon se retourna, surpris – Hajime n'était pas très doué lorsqu'il était question de douceur (sauf dans l'intimité d'une chambre à coucher, mais c'était une autre histoire).

« M. Saito. » Il inclina la tête à l'encontre de Tokio. « Madame. »

« Eiji, voici Tokio. Tokio, voici Eiji Mishima. »

La ninja sourit et s'agenouilla devant le garçon, qui parut surprit de son geste. Elle lui prit les mains, et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Bienvenue chez nous, Eiji. Considère que tu es ici chez toi à partir de maintenant. »

Les yeux du garçon se remplirent de larmes. Il tenta de les cacher, mais elle l'en empêcha. Elle se releva et le serra contre lui. « Pleure. Ça te feras du bien. »

Il sanglota un long moment contre le kimono bleu foncé de Tokio, puis finit par se calmer. Il s'écarta en rougissant. « Désolé... »

Elle sourit. « Ne t'excuses pas, Eiji. »

Il hocha la tête, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'elle disait. Hajime regarda sa femme et se dit que c'était le moment de s'esquiver. Ce garçon avait besoin de se confier, et les gens se confiait rarement à lui. Pas volontairement du moins.

« Il faut que j'aille à Kyoto sans tarder. Je vais partir dès maintenant. »

Tokio hocha la tête et lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle empoigna le col de uniforme pour rapprocher son visage du sien et l'embrassa avec une certaine fougue. « Reviens-nous en un seul morceau, Hajime. »

Il appuya son front sur celui de sa louve et sourit. Le genre de sourire que peu de gens pouvaient se vanter d'avoir vu sur son visage impassible. « J'essaierai. Toi aussi, tu as intérêt à revenir en bon état, Tokio. »

« J'essaierai, » lui répondit-elle en souriant. Il le fallait. Quand, dans la vie, on avait le choix entre rire et pleurer, mieux valait rire.

Saito ébouriffa les cheveux d'Eiji avant de partir. « Tiens-toi bien gamin. »

Puis il sortit de la cour, avec l'élégance et le style qui le caractérisait. Cet homme pouvait être la nonchalance incarnée parfois, même si sa femme savait bien qu'il s'agissait souvent d'un masque pour cacher ses vrais sentiments.

Elle se tourna vers Eiji, qui était encore plus rouge qu'avant. Les conséquences de leur baiser sans doute. Hana avait depuis longtemps cessé d'y faire attention, et Tsutomu n'avait connu que ce modèle là, mais Tokio se doutait que les parents du garçon n'agissaient pas ainsi.

Elle avait été élevée dans un en endroit qui prônait l'égalité entre hommes et femmes. Par un père qui avait très tôt fait d'elle un assassin de l'ombre, mais sans jamais la considérer comme une inférieure. Elle avait choisi son époux, sans se laisser dicter ses actes. Elle avait suivit le Shinsengumi jusqu'à la fin, et vivre avec autant de soldats immunisait contre une pudibonderie excessive.

Mais c'était loin d'être le cas pour tout le monde.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Eiji.

« Mon fils ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Tu as faim en attendant ? »

« Votre fils ? »

« Tsutomu. Il a six ans. »

« Et il sort tout seul ? » s'étonna Eiji. Après tout, la maison était située à la périphérie de Tokyo, mais c'était tout de même une grande ville dangereuse.

« Il est avec Hana. »

« Votre servante ? »

Un petit cri indigné mais amusé retentit, alors qu'un petit garçon fonçait dans la cour droit sur sa mère, suivit d'une jeune femme, il fallait bien le dire, très belle. Elle avait le même âge que Tokio, et, sous bien des côtés, ont aurait pu les prendre pour des sœurs. Ce qui était d'ailleurs la couverture de la jeune femme auprès des autorités. Si Tokio devait se faire appeler 'Sakura Fujita' en public, Hana avait écopé d'un 'Hinata Hijitaka' qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup. Mais, comme Tokio, elle s'y était faite. Toutes deux avaient conscience qu'il s'agissait du meilleur moyen de protéger Tsutomu.

« Une servante, moi ? Jeune homme, je suis une amie bien trop gentille de ses deux justiciers impossibles ! »

Eiji ne savait pas sur quel pied danser, comme bien des gens devant Hana.

Tokio le rassura. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle n'est pas fâchée. Je te présente Hana Okita, mais en public il faut l'appeler Hinata Hijitaka. Tout comme tu dois dire 'Sakura Fujita' si quelqu'un te demande quel est mon nom. »

Eiji hocha la tête. « Votre mari m'a expliqué que vous viviez sous de faux noms. Je ferais attention. »

Tokio souleva son fils qui avait manqué de la renverser en se jetant sur elle, et le cala contre sa hanche. « Hana, Tsutomu, voici Eiji Mishima. Il va rester ici à partir de maintenant. »

« Je ne veux pas déranger. Je partirais dès que j'aurais trouvé quelque chose, madame, » se défendit Eiji.

Elle posa sa main libre sur les cheveux du garçon. « Eiji, tu ne déranges absolument pas. Tu es le bienvenu ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaite. Tu es encore très jeune pour voler de tes propres ailes. Mais si tu tiens vraiment à partir, nous ferons en sorte de te trouver un endroit où tu seras bien. Peut-être un apprentissage quelconque chez un artisan ? »

Eiji hocha la tête. « D'accord. »

Hana sourit. « Mais pour l'instant, tu m'as l'air fatigué, mon garçon. Allez, viens, on va manger un morceau, ça ira mieux après ! »

Tsutomu insista pour descendre des bras de sa mère, et attrapa la main d'Eiji. « Après, on ira jouer ? »

Ce fut les paroles de ce petit garçon, qui convainquirent Eiji qu'il avait trouvé une place ici, ainsi que l'acceptation sans condition de sa présence par toutes les personnes ici. Même lorsqu'il apprit quel rôle jouait Tokio et son mari dans le gouvernement, même quand il sut que ce qu'ils faisaient pouvait le mettre en danger, ce fut cette impression d'avoir retrouvé une famille et le sourire de Tsutomu, en qui il vit toujours un petit frère, qui le fit rester dans cette maison.

C'est ainsi que Saio accueilli un nouveau membre dans sa meute.

* * *

 **Je mets que cette fanfiction n'est pas complète, parce que je pense écrire d'autres petites histoires comme ça, qui se déroulent en parallèle des mangas. Mais celle-ci est bien finie. La prochaine sera surêment sur Tokio dans le repaire de Shishio, étant donné que j'en ai fait une espionne de haut vol, XD.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Une ptite review ? :)**


End file.
